


Заслуженный отдых

by donemon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: - И Елена не спит, и Ценг тоже. Весь город видит десятый сон, а мы - нет! Несправедливо.
Kudos: 2





	Заслуженный отдых

\- Хэй, биг босс! - говорит Рено и успевает вставить каблук между косяком и дверью. Показушно выдыхает: успел, хвала всем несуществующим богам, не осквернил тишину ночного билдинга неподобающим грохотом.

Ценг заинтересованно приподнимает бровь, не отрывая взгляда от монитора. Рено каждое утро тренируется перед зеркалом, но у него пока так не получается.

\- Ты так и будешь работать до утра, дзото?

Ценг приподнимает вторую бровь.

\- Да, - говорит он, и Рено явственно слышит в его голосе: "а что?"

\- Да ничего, мне, в общем-то, пофигу... - Рено так сладко зевает и потягивается, что сразу становится понятно: ему действительно пофигу. У него закончилась смена, он может идти домой, пить кофе или пиво, смотреть картинки по ящику, отмокать в ванной, может даже сразу лечь спать в прохладную постель, обнять подушку и ни о чем не думать. У Ценга где-то под форменным черным пиджаком начинают зудеть задеревеневшие от долгого сидения за бумагами плечи. - Руд уже пошел домой, а Елена упросила меня кофе ей принести - так умоляла, ты не поверишь, шеф, я сам бы не поверил, если б не видел! Чуть на колени не встала, но я ей не позволил, я же этот, как его... а, джентльмен! Так что так ей и сказал: не позорься, Елена, схожу я тебе за кофе, так и быть, сиди уж.

\- Рено, - говорит Ценг. Он дважды прочитал одну и ту же строчку, но так и не понял смысла. Присутствие Рено никогда не помогало бумажной работе.

\- Так вот, я уже пошел, уже даже на этаж спустился, а потом думаю: ну все равно ведь потом назад идти, а рук у меня целых две, ну и зачем мне возвращаться с одним стаканчиком? Это же пустая трата собственных трудовых ресурсов! Так что я принес два, один отдал Елене, а один забери ты, потому что я кофе не хочу, а тебе еще до утра сидеть, я угадал?

Ценг кивает - и в знак согласия, и в знак благодарности. Рено расплывается в улыбке от уха до уха и - как-то слишком бодро для отработавшего целую смену, думает Ценг, - исчезает в коридоре. Дверь радостно грохает на весь этаж.

\- О, кого я вижу, Прекрасная Елена! - говорит Рено, удобно устраиваясь на свежих распечатках. - Какие тепленькие...

\- Сэмпай! - возмущается Елена. - Слезь сейчас же! И кого, интересно, ты мог увидеть на моем рабочем месте, кроме меня?

\- Разве у тебя смена не закончилась, дзото? Всю ночь трудиться собралась?

Девушка искоса взглядывает на мониторы: темные коридоры, тусклые "ночные" лампы, узкая полоска света из-под знакомой двери... Елена умеет, но до смерти не любит врать.

\- Мне еще нужно... - напряженно начинает она, но Рено ее перебивает:

\- Хэй, погоди, потом расскажешь, сначала я расскажу тебе анекдот: приходит как-то Руфус...

\- Сэмпай!

\- А, ну да, тут же прослушка везде, я забыл, какое у нас начальство мнительное... Кстати, раз уж у нас везде понатыканы камеры, сможет мне кто-нибудь сказать, кто стащил мои запасы печенья из второй мониторной?

\- Крысы, наверное, - вздыхает Елена. Рено выразительно помахивает шокером:

\- Вот я их завтра найду... Знать бы еще, в какую смену у них дежурства...

\- Рено... - предостерегающе начинает Елена, но тот уже улыбается и беспечно болтает ногами - распечатки от его движений мнутся и слетают на пол. Чтобы не выглядеть в своих глазах полной дурой, Елена говорит совсем не то, что собиралась: - Рено, я кофе хочу...

\- Только не надо умолять! - поднимает руки Рено. - Так и быть, принесу. Но ты пойдешь со мной, дзото!

\- Это будет уже не "принесу", а "принесем", разве нет?

\- Нет! Я буду нести, а ты будешь идти рядом, а если ты ничего не несешь, то какое же это "принесем"? Эх, женщины, ну и логика у вас...

\- Сэмпай!

\- Так вот, анекдот! Приходит как-то Руфус в свою спальню, а там...

\- О, ну и денек... Я всем нужен, я просто нарасхват, Руд, без меня никуда! То Ценгу кофе принеси, то Елену развлеки - ты не представляешь, что это за работка, Руд, но тебе не понять, ты не умеешь угадывать чужие желания, но что еще хуже - ты не умеешь разговаривать... А почему ты не спишь?

\- Зато ты говоришь за двоих, - пожимает плечами Руд. Он вовремя прижимает кулак к косяку, и привычно прижмурившийся Рено расслабляет плечи, не дождавшись оглушающего грохота захлопнувшейся двери.

\- Ну так на то мы и напарники, дзото! Я просто вынужден был научиться заболтать каждого, это называется ораторским искусством, Руд, а еще демократией...

\- Дипломатией...

\- ...да, точно! потому что уметь драться, Руд, это, конечно, отлично, но уметь уговорить...

Руд лезет в холодильник и ковыряется там, пока Рено, не прекращая болтать, стаскивает ботинки, лохматит себе волосы, пинает по комнате всякий хлам вроде упаковок из-под "одноразовой" еды, сломанного геймбоя и разбросанных по всем углам непонятно чьих носков. Руд делает несколько глотков молока из коробки, затем перекидывает ее Рено. Тот ловит, умудряясь не пролить ни капли, довольно смеется:

\- Ненавижу молоко! - и жадно пьет, запрокинув голову.

\- Спать хочешь? - спрашивает Руд, наблюдая, как Рено пытается вытрясти из коробки последние капли на высунутый язык.

\- Неа! - откликается Рено. - А ты?

\- Нет.

\- И Елена не спит, и Ценг тоже. Весь город видит десятый сон, а мы - нет! Несправедливо.

\- Под кроватью есть еще четыре ящика, - говорит Руд. Рено, дурачась, посылает ему воздушный поцелуй.

"Свеча" Шинра уже так пропиталась тишиной и темнотой, что звук одиноких шагов по коридору кажется Елене громче пистолетных выстрелов.

\- Ты еще здесь, Елена? - не слишком сильно удивляется Ценг, заглядывая к ней.

\- Да, у меня еще дела... - бормочет девушка.

\- Твоя смена закончилась. Иди домой.

Елена упрямо качает головой. Ценг едва заметно вздыхает. Он прекрасно умеет, но не слишком-то любит приказывать.

\- В такое время нормальные люди уже спят, - начинает он, но его слова заглушает грохот взрывов. Елена вздрагивает, кидается к окну, а затем начинает хохотать.

\- Вот теперь-то уже точно никто не спит! - выдавливает она сквозь смех. В окно за ее спиной видно, как на черном ночном небе расцветают и вянут огненные красные и желтые цветы фейерверка.

\- Напомни мне завтра выдать Рено тройную дозу снотворного, - притворно ворчит Ценг: при таком звуковом сопровождении о работе с бумагами и речи не может идти. - Сколько у них там оставалось, четыре ящика? Пожалуй, мы успеем с тобой попить кофе. Перерыв мы заслужили.


End file.
